Total Drama Elemental Island
by Ninjatana Warrior
Summary: A new season of TD takes place on Ninjago. Join Chris as he hosts the show and 22 contestants who are elemental masters compete for the grand prize. Who will be the last elemental master standing? Stay tuned on Total! Drama! Elemental Island!


**Total Drama Elemental Island**

**Note: This is a crossover story based on Total Drama and Ninjago. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Elementary Intro and Briefing**

**FYI: I do not own TD and Ninjago. Done.**

* * *

"Hello Total Drama Fans! This is Chris McLean and I have some good news and bad news. The bad new is, I'm not in America. The good news is, I'm in Ninjago starting a new reality show! Yes! Recently, I read the newspaper about the serpentine war ending in a flash and some criminal named "Master Chen" was banished into some crazy realm which I think is a likely story! Hmph! Therefore, I did some research and found out that he owns an island where he was banished before and got permission by the Ninjago authorities to turn it into my reality show! Yes, everything Chen owns is now mine! I'm gonna start my show as...as soon as Chef Hatchet brings the contestants by vessel. So check it out on TOTAL! DRAMA! ELEMENTAL ISLAND!"

**(Opening theme...same as always! Let's skip that part shall we?)**

"Welcome back to Total Drama Elemental Island. Why is it named that way? Because the contestants are known to be elemental masters! This will be a blockbuster show with all the action! All the chaos! And all the fun and games we will have together and I'm gonna increase the pressure into max level! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

Just then, the ferry arrives. "It looks like Chef has brought them here! At about 22 contestants will be competing and here they are!" Soon, Chef Hatchet showed up leading the contestants.

"First, we have Kai, Master of Fire, his sister Nya who's the Master of Water, Jay, Master of Lightning, Cole, Master of Earth, Zane, Master of Ice and Lloyd, Master of Energy!" The 5 spinjitzu ninjas walked with their baggage to him. "I can't believe I'm in a reality show!' Jay exclaimed.

"I know right? The famous Chris McLean hosting his show here on Ninjago!" Cole added. The ninjas then met him. "Welcome Ninjas!"

"I heard you bought the island for the show. Did you?"

"Of course Kai! There's nothing to worry about on the island."

"Well one thing I worry about is the past where we are in this island before."

"You don't have to worry about a thing or two when you're on this island. Just enjoy yourselves. Ok?" The ninjas stared at each other and then moved on. "I kinda wonder what he has in store for us?" asked Lloyd. "I cannot calculate. But we just go with the flow throughout the show." Zane suggested. The ninjas agreed as they moved to the waiting area which is outside the gate.

Now continuing, "And now, next contestant arriving is Skylor, Master of Absorption aka Amber." That made Kai stop and exclaim: "Skylor's here?" He then ran to her but Chris took out a controller, pressed a button and a pole sprang up thwacking Kai on the nose making his friends laugh at his misfortune. "Haha! Did you see that look on his face?" asked Jay. "Yeah, more like the pole on his face! Ha!" laughed Cole as back there, Skylor helped Kai up. "It's been a while, has it?"

"Yeah, so...how's business?"

"Amazing! It flourished real fast ever since I took over my dad's business. Even better, it sponsored to this reality show which is how I got in."

"Awesome! I look forward to it."

"So do I. Things had changed since my dad is no longer in this earth." The duo then met with the other ninjas. "I wonder why her element is Amber even though it's a colour?" asked Chef. "It doesn't matter Chef. Ah! Coming right up is Karlof, Master of Metal and Griffin Turner, Master of Speed!" Soon enough, "ZIP! Hi Chris! Good to see you!" Griffin Turner sped past him and Chef and to the ninjas. "As fast as a speeding bullet you are." described Zane. "I haven't felt much faster ever since I got the invitation." he replied. Behind, Karlof walked to Chris and shook his hand. However, "CRACK! AAAHHHHH!"

"Sorry, wear these all da time." Karlof apologized as he walked to the others while Chris gripped his hand in pain. "You okay Chris?"

"Fine Chef, that guy sure has a strong grip. Well, I shall proceed on as we have, Bolobo, Master of Nature, Gravis, Master of Gravity and Ash, Master of Smoke!" The 3 elemental masters emerged from the boat as Bolobo used his staff to grow some flowers for Chris as a gift. "Uh, thanks." said Chris as he took the flowers from his staff and after he passed by, he threw them into the water.(What kind of host is he?!)Gravis floated pass them after bowing to them. "I wish I can do that." Chef mumbled to himself. "POOF!" and "COUGH! COUGH!" he went as Ash appeared. "Sorry about that and nice meeting you Chris!"

"Yes, it's a pleasure." After shaking hands, Ash vanished releasing more smoke. "Does he...COUGH!...do that...COUGH! all the...COUGH!...time?"

"I don't know but it's worse than the time my uncle smoked a thousand packets of cigarettes."

**Flashback...(Learnt that from Family Guy. It's humorous. LOL!)**

Chef Hatchet's uncle: "999 cigarettes in a day! One more and I become famous smoker in history." (He then took his 1000th cigarette and smoked on it) "Aw yeah, that's some smokin." (Suddenly, he coughed. And coughed. And he coughed so hard that he exploded into ashes and smoke)

**End of flashback. Now continuing...**

"That is why, I prohibited smoking in my show Chef and here comes Camille, Master of Form, Jacob Pevsner, Master of Sound, Neuro, Master of Mind and Shade, Master of Shadow!" Appearing in front of them is..."Another Chris McLean!" Ash called out. That scared the host of the show until the other Chris reverted back to Camille as she laughed her way to the others. Then, Jacob walked by and because he's blind, he bumped into Chef. "Is that Chris McLean? Boy, you look beefy at your size and age..."

"That's because, I'm not Chris McLean!" Chef answered as he grabbed Jacob and bowled him onto the elemental masters and their baggage causing a huge mess. "Very predictable." Chris looked up to see Neuro who was the one who predicted Chef's movement. "Welcome Neuro. Your mind readings are said to be 100% predictable they say."

"Indeed and I'm elated to be participating in this reality show of yours." They shook hands until Shade appeared scaring them both. "Did I miss anything?"

"Yes, go to the waiting area you too." replied Chris as Neuro and Shade made their way greeting their allies. "Next, we have Toxikita, Master of Poison and Invizable, Master of Light." Toxikita wanted to shake his hand but Chris smelt poison from her and nearly hallucinated and puked. Fortunately, Chef took action by giving him an inhaler and after that, Invizable appeared giving Chris the same treatment as what Shade did. "Where's your face?"

"Face? I'm Faceless. That's why I'm Invizable. Get it?" He then bowed down with his hat off and met the others. "I find the elemental masters very strange and kinda odd to the point that they are metahumans to me." Chris whispered to Chef. "Hey Chris, are we the only competitors here?" Kai asked. "Ah yes now that you've mentioned that, I'm gonna introduce new elemental masters who are also participating in my reality show! Starting...NOW!"

From above, a girl with long, pink hair sporting a pink track suit whirled down supported by a whirlwind. "Everybody, meet Zephyr, Master of Wind aka an aerokinetic." Chris introduced. "She's so hot!" Griffin Turner described. "Based on her appearance and her element." Shade added as some of the male elemental masters gazed at her as she walked past them. Even Invizable and Gravis whistled at her. "And now for the remaining contestants, we have Magnus, Master of Magnetism, Chrono, Master of Time and Astro, Master of Space!" 3 elemental masters appeared and bowed down to Chris. "Is magnetism an element?" asked Jay. Magnus gave him his answer when he noticed a sword and lifted it and had it attracted to him."Well what do you think?" He asked. "It's like he can attract and repel metals." Kai studied. Chrono made his move by taking out a stopwatch. "Nice, let me have a look." Griffin Turner then sped up in fornt of him when, "CLICK!" He stopped and all gasped. "He can stop time and move time around him." Lloyd studied as Chrono activated his watch Griffin Turner sped way to fast and crashed into the water. Fortunately, Nya picked him up with her power and finally for Astro, "What does he do with his power anyway?" Cole whispered to Neuro. Astro made his move by unleashing cosmic energy around him. "Impressive and Incredible." Neuro complimented and Astro nodded in agreement saying: "Not bad if you ask me based on my power."

As for Chris McLean, "And so we have 22 contestants who are elemental masters and for the show, it will begin in the next episode for they need to be served their creature comforts first and the next day, the real fun begins! All the pain, all the torture and all the insanity will lead to their elimination one by one! Hahaha, so see you next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! ELEMENTAL ISLAND!"

* * *

**Okay, the first chapter is done and here's the list of contestants in the show to confirm the exact number.**

**1\. Kai-Master of Fire**

**2\. Nya-Master of Water**

**3\. Jay-Master of Lightning**

**4\. Cole-Master of Earth**

**5\. Zane-Master of Ice**

**6.**** Lloyd-Master of Energy**

**7\. Skylor-Master of Amber**

**8\. Karlof-Master of Metal**

**9\. Griffin Turner-Master of Speed**

**10\. Bolobo-Master of Nature**

**11\. Gravis-Master of Gravity**

**12\. Ash-Master of Smoke**

**13\. Camille-Master of Form**

**14\. Jacob Pevsner-Master of Sound**

**15\. Neuro-Master of Mind**

**16\. Shade-Master of Shadow**

**17\. Toxikita-Master of Poison**

**18\. Invizable-Master of Light**

**19\. Zephyr-Master of Wind**

**20\. Magnus-Master of Magnetism**

**21\. Chrono-Master of Time**

**22\. Astro-Master of Space**

**Note: The last 4 contestants are my OCs. That's all. Stay tuned!**


End file.
